This invention relates to the field of predicting diagnosis of a patient. In particular, the invention relates to computer-aided diagnosis (CAD) for predicting diagnosis of a patient.
Current methods of computer-aided diagnosis (CAD) of a patient's condition involve a combination of different types of analyses performed on clinical, molecular (genomic, proteomic, metabolic, etc.) and environmental data. For complex cases, using these methods is currently not sufficient. Complex diseases can intuitively be described as cases where the patient is constantly referred and re-directed from one physician to another yet over a long period of time his illness fails to be diagnosed. Thus, in these cases, new methods for analyzing a patient's medical condition are needed.